El diario de Bella Swan
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: En el dia de año nuevo con torpeza y aùn soltera, Bella Swan una chica estadounidense de 20 y tantos decide tomar control de su vida y comenzar un diario:"proposito nùmero uno:subir obivamente, 8 kilos. nùmero dos: encontrar un lindo y comprensivo novio.
1. Año Nuevo

**summary:En el dia de año nuevo con torpeza y aùn soltera, Bella Swan una chica estadounidense de 20 y tantos decide tomar control de su vida y comenzar un diario:"proposito nùmero uno:subir obivamente, 8 kilos. nùmero dos: encontrar un lindo y comprensivo novio y no continuar relaciones amorosas con alcoholicos,mirones,jodidos emosionales o pervertidos"**

**Pero no es tan facil para Bella decidirse entre el dios sexual Mike Newtoon o entre el guapo y considerado Edward Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**wolas bueno aki toy kon otra de mis ideas locas**

**espero que les guste mucho y es te fic lo dedico**

**para una amiga que dice su pelicula es esa jejeje ****AÑO NUEVO**

* * *

Todo comenzó el día de año nuevo, durante mi vigésimo sexto año de soltera.

Una vez, mas me halle sola y sin pareja, yendo a a cena de año nuevo que organizaba mi madre, y como cada año trataba de emparejarme con algún tipo pervertido y obsoleto.

Temía que este año seria lo mismo.

Aparque mi auto frente ala casa de mis padres Charlie y René Swan. Cuando baje del auto toque el timbre con la mano derecha ya que con la izquierda sujetaba mi maleta.

-hola, nena -dijo mama abriéndome la puerta.

-hola mama-le salude.

Mi madre, una extraña criatura de pelo corto y con arrugas cuando se ríe. Ella es tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada. Mi padre era demasiado diferente a ella, el llevaba las cuantas de la casa, las compras y se encargaba de llenar el deposito de los autos.

-hija, ¿Qué crees?-dijo ya dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué?

-vinieron las Masen y trajeron a Edward .

Ja, lo sabia, sabia que me presentaría a uno de esos tipos morbosos y veteranos.

-¿te acuerdas de Edward?. Jugaban juntos. Es doctor y por lo visto gana mucho dinero.

-no lo recuerdo.

-sus padres mean dicho que se divorcio. Su esposa era una canadiense ¿Qué te vas a poner?.

-esto

En esos momentos llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa negra con uno escudo me dio raro pero lindo (no puede identificar de que era la blusa la pueden checar en mi perfil), chaqueta negra, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco deslavada por tanto uso y unos zapatos cafés.

-no seas tonta, Bella. Jamás pescaras a un hombre si te vistes como Amy Winehouse (pueden checar la imagen en mi perfil).sube te compre un lindo atuendo, esta sobre tu cama. (Chequenlo en mi perfil)

A veces mi mama tenia gustos muy bonitos, pero esta vez le falló, que onda con su vestido del siglo pasado, puede ser que el color estuviera bonito, pero la forma no me resaltaba muy bien que digamos parecía que estaba hecho con cortinas de la casa de mi abuela (bueno aunque técnicamente ella halla fallecido) y luego tenia fondo y una cosa en la cadera que parecía un cinturón y con tremenda rosa que ah y tanta a aseñorado esta bien que sea adulta pero no soy una anciana.

Me decidí por meterme a la ducha ya saben para relajar los músculos con el agua caliente. Cuando termine la ducha decidí bajar ala cena, que ya mas de una hora había empezado.

Cuando baje rápidamente, mi madre se me unió.

-hija no muy lejos de esta habitación se encuentra Edward Masen-dijo con picardía en su voz.

-madre, te eh dicho que no quiero absolutamente nada con el-dije con enfado mientras nos dirijamos asía donde estaba mi padre.

-bueno, como quieras pero algún día me lo vas a agradecer, te lo juro-dijo dramática.

-dices

-perdón muchachita, que dijiste-dijo mi mama enfadad.

-nada mama, nada-dije inocentemente.

-hola, bella-me saludo mi papa cunado llegamos a el.

-hola papa-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno iré a buscar a Edward no tardo-dijo mi madre entusiasmada.

-bah genial-dije sin ánimos.

-que no me digas que otra vez esta tratándote de emparejarte con un veterano-dijo mi padre.

-si –dije con un suspiro.

-hija ven y a halle a Edward, quiero que lo conozcas apresúrate-dijo mi madre como loca.

-si mama ya voy, papa creo que ya comenzó la tortura, adiós-dije dirigiéndome hacia mi padre.

-Isabella te oí, ven inmediatamente aquí-dijo mi madre muy molesta.

-ya estoy aquí, contenta-dije con amargura.

-no, estaré contenta cuando seas novia de Edward-dijo mi mama me dio ida.

-bah-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-bueno deja de quejarte y vamos con Edward-dijo mi madre tirandome del brazo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde supuse que estaría el tal Edward. Lo mas seguro es que seria un tipo de unos 45 años aproximadamente, con una familia pero divorciado (bueno eso ya lo sabia) y con arrugas por toda la cara, iug.

Pero entonces lo vi, era tan guapo y no era nada viejo, unos 30 años máximo, tal vez el seria mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos, la razón por la cual vivir, el rayo de luz en la oscuridad o talvez…

* * *

**bueno este fue el primer capitulo si les gusto aganmelo saber y si no tambien bueno bye**

**att: **

**liz**


	2. decepción

**holas se que algunas me van a querer matar por no actualizar pronto pero miren ando muy depre y mi compu no funcionava bueno espero que me entiendan y que les cguste es cap **

**mevoy no sin antes agradecer a:**

**Ginegine, kotydecullen, usw, DoraDebora, Tutay Cullen,alex123456789 y Dee Wonka Vulturi Black**

* * *

Decepción

_Pero entonces lo vi, era tan guapo y no era nada viejo, unos 30 años máximo, tal vez el seria mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos, la razón por la cual vivir, el rayo de luz en la oscuridad o talvez…_

Tal vez no, qué onda con ese suetercito, si, lo se yo llevaba un vestido todo horrible pero eso era por que mi adorable y linda madre(notese el sarcasmo) me había obligado a ponérmelo, pero el sueter que el llevaba si que lo hacia ver como n puto hijo de mami era tan bobo un venado y de color verde era todo para perder la dignidad como el la perdió ahora conmigo

-¡Edward!-dijo, no, grito mi madre praticamente arrastrándome asia el-¿Recuerdas a Bella?, ella nadaba desnuda contigo en la pisina, ¿Te acuerdas?

_¿Qué? Como se le ocurria desir semejante varvaridad enfrente del ñoño ps perdón del señor, ¿Qué acaso esta loca? No, no esta loca esta desquisiada_

-no formalmente-dijo el tipo distante y barriéndome con la mirada_ja que se trae este, genial ahora me mira como si fuera mierda_

-ven a destapar el champagne tu solamente lo sabes destapar-dijo la señora masen

-Claro que no, yo ya lo abri-dijo mi histérica y atalondrada madre mirando ala señora masen,pero si mi vista no falla vi claramente como la señora Masen le guiñaba un ojo-oh, si sse devio aber teminado pero yavoy enseguida. Compermiso, parece que aquí la única que sabe abrir el champange sin derramar ni una sola gota soy yo.

Bah genial ahora estaba en esta maldita casa la cual odie toda mi vida con tramendo bombon que es un super mega amargado

-bueno-dije con nerviosismo

-buen-dijo, que estábamos jugando a pimpón o que

-asi que ¿Qué veniste a pasar la temporado con tus padres aquí o veniste para mudarte?-pregunte espro que no me haya visto muy entro metida

-no, solo vine a pasar la temporada ¿Y tu?-predunto indiferente

-Igual, pero pronto me ire, este dolor de cuello me esta matando, desearía tirarme en mi cama para dormir-comente igual de indiferente pero desviando la mirada

-¿Qué te susedio?-pregunto, ja asta cre que después de haberme tratdo como bazofia le contestare, ja debe estar loco, es mi vida y que no se meta

-Oh solo me cai por las escaleras de mi empleo, pero no es nada grave, ose espero-oye no que no le íbamos a decir nada _si lose lose pero es que no hay que ser groseras con las personas, además no hasz visto esos ojitos ver o esos biseps _si lose ya los eh visto _estam como para hornear galletitas en ellos _y si que las comeria, ey eres una maldita tramposa,_ja lose pero soy tu tarada, asi que somos unas tramposas_

-¿Segura?-dijo un poco… esperen un poco ¿Preocupado?

-Si, ya me ha revisado el doctor Hale y medijo que era una leve tortícolis por el impacto de el tuvo de las escaleras en mi cuello-dije indiferente, dospodiamos jugar ah este juego

-ah,que bueno pero no es por ser indiscreto porque te caíste por las escaleras-pregunto, ¿indiscreto? ja el no como crees no nisiquiera me molesta decir por que me caigo(notese le sarcasmo),pero juro que esta vez no le voy a contestar

-Mis amigos me emborracharon y me cai-le conteste con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-Ese es mi propósito de año nuevoj: no dejarme infleanzaer por mis amogos y dejar de ser otrpe oh, y cumplir mis propósitos y lo mas importante dejar de hablar estupideces enfrente de tipos que no conozco-al ver su cara mejor me decidi callar esta vez si que la cage y bien feo

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de cenar-dijo, como todos, huyendo de mi.

A ver yo que tenia de malo, se que no soy muy bonita que digamos, pero debo tener lo mio ¿no?

Fui a la mesa para servirme mi cena cuando escuche a un platica de Edward con su madre

-Parece que solo vive a 30 minutos de donde tu vives-decia Elizabeth la madre de Edward

-Mama, ya te dije que no quiero tener una cita y menos con un palo que sufre la enfermedad de las vacas locas, la que se deja influenciar por sus amigos y que viste igual o peor que su mama-dijo con un tono d repugnanacia

En ese momento voltearon sus cabezas a mi dirección y a mi solo se me ocurrió decir:

-setas de ravioles, mis favoritos

Y ahí fue. Ahí mismo. En ese presiso momento.

Supe, de repente, que si las cosas no cambiaban pronto, pasaría la vida conviviendo con un bote de helado y moriría flaca y sola, y me hallarían un mes después me encontrarían manoseada,violada y cagada por vagabundos. O acabaría como Glenn Close, en fatal atracción.

Esa noche parti amicasa y pase al super para comprar vino, helado y una enorme caja de chocolates, cuando llegue ami casa me dispuse a escuchar la misma canción que ponía todos los años.

'All By Myself'

When i was young i never needed anyone  
and making love was just for fun  
those days are gone

living along  
i think of all the friends i've known  
but when i dial the telephone  
nobody home

all by myself  
don't wanna be  
all by myself  
anymore

hard to be sure,  
sometimes i feel so insecure  
and love as a distant end obscure  
remains the cure

all by myself  
dont wanna be  
all by myself  
anymore  
all by myself  
dont wanna live  
all by myself  
anymore

(instumental)

when i was young  
i never needed anyone  
and making love was just for fun  
those days are gone

all by myself  
dont wanna be  
all by myself  
anymore

all by myself  
dont wanna live

ohhhhhhhh

dont wanna live by myself,  
by myself,  
by myself ...anymore

ohhhhhhhhh

all by myself  
(dont wanna live)

**

* * *

**

**espero que les haya gustado y ya saben comenten talvez si llegamos a los 7 comentarios actualiza pero ay depende de ustedes bye besitos**

**las kiero muxisimoooooooooooo **

**att**

**liz**

**pd:gracias Suiza-love por tu gran apoyo**


	3. Diario

**hola espero que les guste este capitulo yq que no lo hice con mucho animo que digamos pero en fin me voy porque tengo varia tarea pendiente las quiero a todas**

**ahora si me voy sin antes agradecerle a:**

**ale-cullen, Dee Wonka Vulturi Black, portia black, javi-009, afroditacullen y el ultimo agradecimiento es especialmente para Suiza-love ya que me levanto mas el animo graxias niña moxa**

* * *

Diario

Asi que tome una decisión curcial. Para el siguiente año no acabaría borracha y escuchando canciones desconsoladas y deprimentes para mayores de 40 años. Tome la gran e importantisima decisión de dominar mi propia vida y comprar un diario donde diga sola mente la verdad de Bella Swan y nada mas que la verdad.

Me encamine en mi auto rumbo a la tienda de productos variados "candy`s" ya que ahí compraria mi futuro diario

-umm, disculpe me podría mostara ese diario, el que esta en el aparador-le dije al dependiente de la tienda candy`s

-señorita, ese no es un dierio, es una agenda-me contesto el dependiente

-bueno, no importa, démelo, alfin lo ocupre como diario-dije en tono amable

-claro-contesto depositando en mis manos la agenda un color azul rey como boradada de donde se sostenian las hojas, desde aquí se podia ver que tenia un separador para actualizar el dia en donde tenia algo pendiente.

El dependiente del lugar me tendio el diario/agenda y al abrirlome di cuenta que estapa separado porcada mes y tenia cierto espacio para colocar informacion, el mesionado separador era de un tono de rojo muy bonito parecia como color escarlata, en fin desidi llevarmelo

-Me lo llevo, ¿Cuánto va a a ser?-le pregunte

-30 dolares-dijo, le entreue un billete de 50 y en lo que el buscaba mi cambio pregunto-diculpe, no es por ser entrometido, pero ¿Qué edad tiene?-me entrego el cambio

-¿veintiseis?-no se como lo dije me paro a mi me sono mas en tono de pregunta que de respuesta

-bueno, no es por ser groseroni nada por el estilo ... Pero no es usted un poco mayor como para escribir un diario, en mi mas humilde opinin mejor deberia buscar a un hombre para pasar el resto de su vida, ya que se acaban eh y bueno ya casi entrara a los treinta y pues esa es una etapa dificil.-dijo el tipo ese, que acaso se creia mi consegero o que

-pues, a lo mejor y si ya estoy algo grande y a lo mejor tambien no tengol alguo mas productivi que hacer, pero a ti que te importa no es nada mio -dije tomando el cambio y saliendo de la tienda

Bah. Vieja para tener un diario, si como no, yo no era ni un poquito vieja talvez y si estaba grande y no tenia nocio pero yo noestaba vieja o ¿si?

**El diario de Bella Swan**

**Hola diario soy yo Bella Swan una desconsolada y solterona mujer de 26 años, mi madre es un problema bastante serio para mi vida yq que esta señora al cual le llamo madre practicamente se la pasa avergonzandome frente a personas del cual desconosco, esta casada con mi papa desde la edad media… no es cierto eso es broma esta casada con el desde 1979, lleban mas tiempo del que una rata podria vivir, mis padres son completamente distintos, ya que mi madre es demasiado despistada para ser verdad y demasiado atolondrada, mientras que mi padre es todo un señor de responsabilidades que a pesar de su edad sigue manteniendo a su familia, bueno a mi mama ya que yo vivo en un pequeño departamento sola , estoy sola y sin chiste, mis aspectos sobre lo elemental que lleva mi vida son :**

**Peso :45 kilos**

**Nivel de torpeza: el %100**

**Unidades de alcohol: 50**

**Asi que con estos datos los utilizare y los solusionare para encontrar varias soluciones y para llevar mi vida a un gran y completo cambio de karma en mi corazon y en mi alma.**

**Resolucion No 1: subir 8 kilos,obviamente, ya que paresco un palo sin chiste.**

**No 2:enviar la ropa susia ala lavanderia ya que por la falta de tiempo mi armario esta lleno de ropa susia. **

**Y resolucion no 3 y mas importante: conseguir un novio que sea amable y sensato y que no padesca de los siguientes vicios:** **alcohólicos, adictos al trabajo, fóbicos al compromiso, tipos con novias o esposas, impuntuales, hipofanos, pedofilos, machistas ,cabrones insensibles, infieles, metrosexuales, morbosos, bisexuales, ****misóginos, megalómanos, chovinistas, sexistas, gorrones emocionales, pervertidos****.**

**Y sobre todo, pase, lo que pase no me hare ilusiones con cualquier tipo de hombre que tenga algunos de estos vicios, aunque se cage de dinero o este jodidamente sexy**

**NO ME HARE ILUSIONES, ULTIMA PALABRA**

Coloque el diario/agenda en el cajon del buro de mi recamara, apartir de este momento ese seria su lugar hasta que mi vida se viera totalmente compasada

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo profavor comenten ya que agragan asus favoritos pero no comentan plis nesesito sus comentarios ok bueno comfio en ustedes y por sierto el diario/agenda de bella ya esta en su album chekenlo**

**bye**

**besitos**

**att**

**liz**

**pd:los quiero mucho, ya tengo rl proximo cap, pero no lo subire si no comenta(jajaja risa malvada) creo que soy bastante mala**


	4. Mike Newton

**Hola chicas veo que a algunas les gusto este fic bueno espero que les siga gustando y quiero dar unas eternas gracias a las siguientes perosonas:**

**elenitaMC, vampireworld, LaraNess, Lizbetete Cullen, Suiza-love, Lady of game, Pattyx Cullen, emmalup y Sstephanie82**

**Disclaimer: Dejo que claro que los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos y que también que en este capitulo la editorial alfaguara ni la revista People me pertenecen**

* * *

Mike newton

Soy editora, y trabajo en la editorial alfaguara famosa por publicar libros muy geniales como twilight o por editar libro asquerosos como "Un estadounidense más"

Mi jefe, es Mike Newton, el gran y creativo jefe de redacción, con dicho hombre no me quiero, ni me hago ilusiones y por grandes y obvias razones relacionadas con la fiesta de Navidad sospecho que el tampoco se hace ni las mas mínimas ilusiones de mi. Solo de recordar lo que paso en dicha fiesta me quiero morir, literalmente claro.

_La fiesta de este año estaba a todo volumen, karaoke, bebidas alcohólicas, aperitivos, parejas besuqueándose por todos los rincones de nuestra pequeña oficina, hombres déspotas y morbosos intentando llevar a chicas fáciles a la cama, en fin, la fiesta estaba demasiado alocada y escandalosa para mí gusto._

_-Hola Bella, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Ángela, una muy buena persona y compañera de trabajo yo asentí y ella dijo-, ¿podrías llevar todas estas copas a los socios que vinieron desde Londres?_

_-por supuesto, Ang, ¿ en donde, se encuentran ellos ?- pregunte tomando la charola de copas de las manos de Ángela_

_-por allá- me señalo un rincón cerca de la oficina del bombón de mi jefe, Mike Newton _

_-ok, ahora me dirijo para allá- dije ya que estaba en camino a aquel rincón, aunque en siendo 100% sincera, ya estaba un poquito pasada de copas y hasta un poco mareada_

_No se que rayos paso pero en un momento estaba caminando con las copas en las manos y en otro estaba chocando con algo lo cual provoco que las copas también chocaran con ese algo y que su contenido se regara en la persona que para mi muy maldita y mala suerte era Mike Newton_

Así que probablemente el bombón de mi jefe no tendría ni las mínimas intenciones de salir conmigo y mucho menos con mi torpeza.

Bueno eso pensaba yo hasta el día después de Año Nuevo.

Mis sospechas se redujeron a lo más mínimo porque cache que desde su oficina me mandaba varias miradas provocativas y llenas de deseo.

Oh, genial, ahí viene, Aro Vulturi

-Feliz Año Nuevo, señor Vulturi – le salude solo por cortesía

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Isabel- dijo el tipo viéndome (como siempre) el busto y por más que trato ver mi trasero no lo consiguió, ya que estaba sentada.

Aro Vulturi, alias "Asno Puturi". Es el jefe de Mike y dueño de toda la editorial, el cual me mira el trasero y el busto sin siquiera saber mi verdadero nombre y el se acuesta con todos(y cuando digo todos es todos ya que de ahí sale el apodo Puturi)los de esta maldita editorial( con mi excepción) con tal de unos ceritos mas en el cheque quincenal

-hola, bella, necesito "Un estadounidense mas" para las ocho- dijo la amargada de Margarita con tono mandón

Margarita Lugo, como tiene mas tiempo que yo en la editorial y como se acuesta casi siempre con el Asno Puturi, se cree mi superior y mi jefa. Si tan solo supiera que yo la veo como una sucia perra

-si Margarita, estará a las ocho- dije entre dientes y mirándola muy mal

A veces me desesperaba tanto que me daban ganas de enterrarles tachuelas una por una en toda su cara de bruja que tiene

De pronto sonó el teléfono de mi pequeño cubículo

-editorial alfaguara, la atiende Isabella Swan, la puedo ayudar en algo-conteste con el saludo de siempre

-no, me dejan salir, solo quiero eso delicados y preciosos zapatos plateados, pero hoy saldré demasiado tarde como para poder encontrar la tienda abierta y me tendré que esperar para comprarlos hasta el fin de semana

Era la llamada diaria de Alice Cullen. Mi mejor amiga. Es la escritora de modas de la famosa revista People, y se la pasa lamentando por que no la dejan salir a comprar sus lindas prendas y por que no estudio para diseñadora de modas.

-no lo entiendo, dijeron que para la otro drama que hiciera me correrán, ¿Qué acaso soy muy dramática?- pregunto Alice entre grandes sollozos

-Alice, tu no eres nada dramática, tu eres una pequeña duendecita increíble. Pero tus jefes ellos si que son los dramáticos, es mas son horriblemente asquerosos, además son unos inútiles e idiotas, tienen una cara de culo que no pueden ocultar, y te apuesto que no tienen verga- levante la vista para encontrarme con Mike Newton con un gesto de divertido en la cara-eso es lo que opinan algunos sobre el libro de "Un estadounidense mas", pero están demasiado equivocados ese libro es tan interesante e increíble. El libro revela tantos sentimientos que algunos americanos sienten y también refleja toda la pobreza y todos los conflictos que hay en nuestro siglo, para que la gente de sociedad se ablande el corazón, con aquellos que no tienen suficiente economía para vivir en estos tiempos tan difíciles como los nuestros.

-esta tu jefe ahí ¿cierto?- pregunto aun entre sollozos Alice

-correcto, profesor Robbins –conteste un poco nerviosa, ya que no quería que me despidieran si yo me iría de aquí seria por que quisiera, no por que me corrieran

-ok, nos vemos en la noche en el bar de siempre, bye- se despidió Alice sonándose la nariz y después colgó.

-si hasta luego y gracias por su opinión profesor Robbins, es muy importante para nosotros- me despedí y al igual que Alice colgué.

-Bella, esta es la lista de invitados para la fiesta de promoción-Me dijo Mike y me dejo una pequeña pila de papeles en mi escritorio

-de acuerdo - dije tomando la pila de papeles y empezando a leerlos

Vi como se iba aproximando a su oficina, pero ya cuando estaba a mitad del camino se volteo y pregunto:

-¿Era Harold Robbins?

Estaba tan nerviosa y distraída que lo único que logre hacer en ese momento fue asentir con la cabeza

-¿El autor de los profanadores del amor?-me volvió a preguntar y yo como la primera vez mentí asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿el Robbins que murió en 1997?- dijo y se retiro a su oficina riéndose de mi ignorancia

_**GRAN MIERDA**_

Creo que la volví a cagar y esta ves en grande

* * *

**bueno espero que kes alla gustado y recuerden que entre mas reviews mas rapido subo el proximo captiulo bueno yame voy por que tengo mucha tarea bah k mala onda**

**x0x0**

**las kiero muxo**

**att**

**liz**

**P.D: la señora margarita lugo es mi profesora de historia y el pensamiento agrecivo contra ella es de parte mio jiji**


	5. Vodka Amigos Problemas

**Hola chicas, alguien aun me lee?**

**Bueno antes que nada siento la tardanza pero, estuve pasando momentos muy difíciles en mi vida, los sigo pasando, tantas decisiones que tomar y yo que soy tan insegura.**

**Bueno como verán es un capitulo pequeño pero les prometo que si los reviews suben a 15 como mínimo actualizare sin falta.**

**La razón por la cual actualizo solamente este fic es porque es el mas fácil ya que me inspiro en la película y pues me da mas ideas, espero que les agrade contiene un lenguaje agresivo y vulgar.**

**Bueno gracias a:**

**PattyxCullen, Jpame CR, Lonny.9, a mi hermanita Suiza-love, lowel-ady, Maria meyer Cullen, nadiarc22, adictochoetat, . y jozi **

**Hermanita no estes triste el primer amor siempre se recordara creme lo se por experiencia te quiero mucho**

**Vodka + Amigos= Problemas**

_Vi como se iba aproximando a su oficina, pero ya cuando estaba a mitad del camino se volteo y pregunto:_

_-¿Era Harold Robbins?_

_Estaba tan nerviosa y distraída que lo único que logre hacer en ese momento fue asentir con la cabeza_

_-¿El autor de los profanadores del amor?-me volvió a preguntar y yo como la primera vez mentí asintiendo con la cabeza_

_-¿el Robbins que murió en 1997?- dijo y se retiro a su oficina riéndose de mi ignorancia_

_**GRAN MIERDA**_

_Creo que la volví a cagar y esta ves en grande_

Dios era tan torpe, no lo podía creer cometer un error así, solo me pasaba a mi, Dios que no se suponía que era editora.

Necesitaba urgentemente una reunión de suma importancia con personal sabio y elegante, en un lugar serio y con gran condición social.

TRADUCCION:

Necesitaba ver a mis amigos urgentemente en "Deja-bu" el bar que se encontraba a tres cuadras de mi casa.

—Que se jodan, que se jodan todos. Diles que se metan a Robbins por ….

—Rose, Rose, Rose creo que eso me ayudara, si me ayudara, pero para ser despedida—la interrumpí

—Bueno cariño, en un caso como estos, la que se tiene que joder aquí eres tu—me dijo Rose en un plan demasiado déspota

Rosalie Hale, mi segunda mejor amiga. Es una muy buena abogada, tengo que admitirlo pero demasiado perra para mi gusto. Sus palabras favoritas, y que últimamente yo eh pronunciado son "Joder" y "Mierda". Pero fuera de todo esto, tiene novio; Emmett McCarty, el entrenador de Los Cachorros de Chicago.

— ¿Qué harías si uno de tus ayudantes cometiese un error así de pequeño, Alice?—Le pregunte, ya que de todos mis amigos presentes en esta mesa ella era la única que tenia empleados.

—Mmmm, sinceramente yo lo despediría, pero si hubieras sido tu, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de borracheras, mi amiga desde la niñez, mi confidente, mi…

—Si, Alice, ya entendimos ahora por favor ve al grano pequeña pixie—la interrumpió como siempre, groseramente Rose.

—Bueno te bajaría la mitad de tu sueldo y te quitaría también la mitad de tus vacaciones—Contesto Allie ya borracha

—Oh, vaya que considerada eres Alice—dije sarcásticamente—y eso que según tu soy tu mejor amiga

—Y lo eres, solamente, te estoy siendo sincera

— ¿El tan Newton sigue igual de bueno que hace un año?—Pregunto Jacob fumándose un cigarrillo.

—Oh, por supuesto, sele cae el culo de bueno—conteste, creo que el alcohol ya me estaba surtiendo efecto.

—Pues me parece que en una situación como la tuya, la mejor decisión y acción que podrías hacer es… tirártelo, ya sabes tenerlo en tu cama pidiendo sexo de a montón—comento el muy cabrón.

—Odio admitirlo, pero definitivamente el perrito Black tienen razón—coincidió Rose

— ¿Oye, tu no eres el cantante Black, Jacob Black—Le pregunto a Jacob una chica muy hermosa detrás de este.

—El mismo—Contesto pícaramente y mirándola con deseo Jacob

Jacob Black ídolo de nuestra generación, y otro de mis mejores amigos (si se les puede llamar así). Es cantante y ah grabado 3 discos y saben para que?...Si están en lo correcto, se convirtió en cantante solo para tener sexo con sus fans, la revista nineteen publico un articulo sobre eso y lo único que logro fue que mas de mujeres de esas fáciles lo consultaran para tener sexo, irónico ¿no?.

La chica se retiro dándole señas muy extrañamente extrañas para que la siguiera

—Bueno chicas cuando se quieran ir me mandan un mensaje al móvil, no me tardo, prometo que esta vez seré lo mas rápido que pueda—dijo el patán de Jacob siguiendo a la tipa esa fácil.

— ¿Mas vodka?—pregunto… no se quien pero el chiste es de que alguien pregunto

—Llénala, esta noche me emborrachare—conteste ya ebria

—Pero cariño, ya estas borracha—dijo Alice mientras me servía mas vodka

— ¿Y que?, ¿Tu no?

Una hora después salimos del bar y me siento orgullosa al decir que a mis veinte y muchos, ya se tomar y que coordino perfectamente.

_Vamos eso no es cierto, recuerda que te tropezaste cinco veces y tres de ellas te caíste, además estas tan ebria que el alcohol se te sale hasta por los poros_ ok conciencia, lo admito me tropecé cinco veces y tres de ellas me caí y si estoy demasiado ebria, pero aun así es un record y tienes que admitirlo, _Por dios eres patética_ ¿Si y que? Si yo soy patética, obviamente tu también Mini-Bella_ Párate ahí ¿Mini-Bella?¿Quien jodidos es Mini-Bella? No me digas que…_ Ah Si eres tu, es que como siempre me estas jodiendo y quieras o no eres la parte mas morar y burlona de mi, así que solamente llamarte conciencia y pues tome la decisión de ponerte un nombre y creo que Mini-Bella te que da perfecto_ De acuerdo creo que estas perdiendo la cabeza, Dios te has vuelto demente, como un criminal de esos que salen en mentes criminales_ Y luego dices que yo soy la loca

Bueno en que iba, así, tengo veinte y tantos años, tengo conciencia, una torpeza muy grande, amigos locos, pero al menos aprendí una lección muy importante esta noche:

Amigos+ Vodka= Problemas


End file.
